


Нечто меньшее

by Inquisitio



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Folklore, Gallows Humor, Hurt, M/M, Out of Character, Psychological Horror, Public Humiliation, Rituals, Sarcasm, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitio/pseuds/Inquisitio
Summary: Вскоре после охоты на дракона Геральт едет в глухое село выполнятьочередной заказ. То, что там происходит, кажется пугающим и отвратительнымдаже ему.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> !!! Этот текст безысходный, как петля на шее, берегите себя.  
> Визионерский фолк-хоррор с элементами трагифарса, мистики и социальной  
> повестки.  
> Действие происходит вскоре после охоты на дракона.  
> Лютик из финала шестой серии, Геральт — смесь книжного и сериального.  
> Перед вами сборная солянка изо всех мифов и историй, которые задержались в  
> моём мрачном мозгу. Если вам что-то кажется знакомым, вам не кажется.  
> Я очень старалась, но мне не удалось полностью избавиться от лексики и  
> образов, тесно привязанных к христианской культуре.  
> В некоторых местах ссылки на музыку прямо в тексте и относятся к отрывку,  
> внутри которого стоят (по следующие звездочки). Если слушать и читать  
> одновременно, впечатление будет более полным, но это не обязательно. 
> 
> Важнейшие для этого текста музыкальные композиции  
> Forseti – Korn  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRRIkpnrO30  
> Перевод Korn  
> https://vk.com/topic-42384579_27120529?post=47  
> Coil — Broccoli  
> https://youtu.be/y3mvrqKp9Ck
> 
> Визуализации пейзажа и настроения  
> https://twitter.com/bluepufferfish3/status/1294219644715368448  
> https://twitter.com/bluepufferfish3/status/1294220200007667712  
> https://twitter.com/bluepufferfish3/status/1294220388424196097
> 
> Визуализация Лютика  
> https://twitter.com/bluepufferfish3/status/1301711948099260417
> 
> Дурак  
> https://twitter.com/bluepufferfish3/status/1294223534693265411
> 
> Для меня такой поворот убедителен, а для тех, кого не убедит, в предупреждениях стоит ООС. Кто не спрятался, я не виноват.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я мечтаю о том, что тревожит дно под водой.  
> Кира Карякин

Многоуважаемый Геральт из Ривии!

  
Надеюсь, мой посланник застанет вас ещё в Ассенгарде, где вы, как мне рассказывали, находитесь по делам.  
Я наслышан о вашем мастерстве в уничтожении всякого рода чудовищ, а посему хотел бы воспользоваться оказией и предложить вам работу.  
На севере Метинны в области Миль Трахта, иначе называемой Стоозерьем, находится крупное село Багно. Его жители промышляют добычей железной руды из местных болот, в чём моя компания имеет свой интерес.  
Вот уже несколько месяцев, как там стали бесследно пропадать люди. Насколько мне известно, никаких свар между ними и соседями накануне не происходило, повода покинуть родное село, не попрощавшись, они не имели.  
К сожалению, не могу больше сообщить вам ничего полезного для дела, остаётся только надеяться, что вы узнаете подробности на месте и определите, что за опасность подстерегает жителей, которые находятся под моим покровительством.  
Если вы согласитесь приняться за дело, то следуйте по основному тракту на юг. До Багно вам нужно будет преодолеть примерно шестьсот стае, управитесь за два-три дня, в зависимости от выносливости вашей лошади.  
Чтобы не быть голословным, предлагаю вам аванс — тысячу флоренов. Если дело будет завершено к обоюдному удовольствию, вы получите ещё столько же.

  
Ждём вашей помощи, милсдарь ведьмак. Примите мои увере… <дальше неразборчиво>

  
13 июня 1253 года


	2. Деревня дураков

Сухо и прохладно — странная погода для начала лета. Невнятный пейзаж имеет издевательское, почти портретное сходство с тем, что у ведьмака сейчас на душе. Он лишён ярких пятен, зелень припорошена пылью, остюки сухих трав пережили зиму и торчат тут и там, как обломки кораблекрушения. Ухабистая дорога петляет между озерец, болот, прудов и просто ям с водой непонятного происхождения. В любом случае, пахнет всё это не очень: засохшей плесенью и гнилью. Тошнотворная серо-коричневая взвесь клубится в воздухе, оседает на волосах, одежде, забивается в нос. Геральт догадывается, что и сам стал цвета жжёной земли. Цвета сосущей пустоты под рёбрами. Ох, кое-кто был бы в восторге, что ведьмак от скуки начал выдумывать поэтические сравнения. Кое-кто смеялся бы, хлопал в ладоши, искрил своими невыносимымыми голубыми глазами и приговаривал: «я всегда знал, что ты не такой уж и дуболом».  
Но такой унылый вечер отменяет все долги, а с ними и угрызения совести. Хотя бы на сегодня, хватит жрать самого себя.  
На секунду его посещает шальная мысль смыться с задатком и сделать вид, что никакого письма не получал, настолько всё, что будет дальше, предсказуемо. Геральт готов биться об заклад, что его встретит толстый краснорожий староста (пьяница и плут) или бледный (но крючкотвор и зануда) и будет трястись над каждым грошом, торговаться, вздыхать, причмокивать от натуги и гундеть, что им тут и с чудовищем живётся неплохо, прямо медовый месяц, а что мертвяки, так то дело житейское, но вот ходют тут всякие, воду мутят, а у нас намедни случай был и т. д., и т. п. Кормить его будут плохо, а спать уложат в сарае. И мамки будут прятать детей, потому что от ведьмаков парша, цыпки и ячмень на глазу.  
Хорошо, что Геральт не поспорил — он бы проиграл.

Прямо на въезде в деревню его ожидал сюрприз. Рыжий мальчонка сидел на камне и меланхолично ковырялся в носу, но увидев всадника с двумя мечами, расплылся в улыбке. Потом с достоинством вытер палец о штаны, коряво поклонился и побежал по улице с криком:  
— Вылазьте, люди добрые, ведьмак приехал!  
Геральт напрягся, ожидая, что поселяне сейчас вывалят встречать дорогого гостя с кольями наперевес. Но ничего подобного: из домишек глядели парадоксально дружелюбные лица, ему приветливо кивали и тыкали пальцами, куда надо ехать. Собственно, вариант был только один — прямо, и он пустил Плотву шагом, пока не упёрся в подобие площади. Из дома, на вид чуть больше и наряднее остальных, вышел мужик в латаных-перелатаных портках, спешно натягивая на себя кафтан. На груди у него красовалась бронзовая бляха сельского старосты.  
Геральт угадал наполовину: толстый, но не румяный, весь в веснушках. Прическа в стиле «лесное озеро», борода лопатой, но глаза вроде осмысленные.  
Тут войт открыл рот и издал странный набор звуков. Чёрт, опять мимо, да что за невезуха!  
— Хрррммм, эт самое, милсдарь ведьм… знато тыкась… того… за счастье почитаем. Добром просим бысть што!  
Геральт обречённо слез на землю, предвкушая восхитительную беседу, полную недомолвок и иносказаний.  
— Не понял.  
Староста в отчаянии всплеснул руками, снова зашипел и забулькал:  
— Еньть што тьмы словей! — и темпераментно запричитал. — Пш-ш-ш! Подь сды!  
В разговор включился парень лет двадцати, откашлялся и с достоинством провозгласил:  
— Добро пожаловать в Багно, благородный милсдарь ведьмак! — а потом, несколько сбавив обороты, доверительно добавил. — Наш староста, когда волнуется, слова глотает и тарабанит, что в голову придёт. Ничего, попривыкнет к вам малость и станет разборчивей.  
Геральт мрачно уставился на переводчика.  
— А соображает-то он нормально?  
Тот вытаращился:  
— Ну, как ему не соображать, ежели староста? Глумного б не выбрали!  
— А тебя как звать?  
— Пшонка! — и, не дождавшись реакции, парнишка пояснил. — Потому что чернявый.  
Ведьмак закатил глаза.  
— Ирония, милсдарь, — снисходительно объяснили ему, и Геральт пожалел, что физически не может закатить глаза ещё дальше.  
Эта деревня его доконает.  
Он привычно сосчитал до десяти, взял себя в руки и попытался наладить диалог.  
— Так, добрые люди, рассказывайте по порядку, что у вас тут творится.  
Селяне удивлённо переглянулись.  
— Да мы чо, мы ничо. Тихо у нас.  
— У старухи Захарихи третьего дня корова разродилась, слава богам, всё благополучно, а больше никаких таких случаёв.  
Геральт тяжело уставился на войта и его верного переводчика.  
— Это же Багно? В Стоозерье только одно село с таким названием?  
Староста даже заикнуться не успел, как Пшонка ответил за него:  
— Багно, конечно. Самое оно, другого нема.  
— Но мне писали, — он потряс письмом, — что у вас люди пропадают.  
— А-а-а, это… Да мы ужо попривыкли, — высказался нетрезвый мужичонка со следами завтрака в бороде. — Ординарное явление, сталбыть.  
Толстая баба с коромыслом поддала жару:  
— Есть такое. Как новая луна, так что-то щекочется в голове. А наутро кто-то точно не сдюжит, тут уж к гадалке не ходи.  
— Так повелося, милсдарь. Ну, гложуть мозг, ну, что делать. Каждому своё, — поделился вековой мудростью дедок в засаленной кацавейке.  
Молодые парни загудели.  
— Лучше расскажите ему про Збышека!  
— И точно! Живёт тут у нас один на отшибе, химичит бражку помаленьку. Так потом такой отходняк, хуже смерти.  
— Ещё и дерёт втридорога! Натуральный монстр, вы бы с ним разобрались, господин ведьмак, а?..  
— Или вот, к примеру, тётка Кристина. Как-то попимши она из речки, и у ей внутрях забурчало. А потом как начала отрыгивать лягушат!..  
— С дюжину их вышло, ей-ей не вру, сама видала!  
— Что интересно: кожица у них была нежная, беленькая, ровно как у знатной панночки.  
— Да тьфу на вас на всех! — зарычал Геральт. — Можете объяснить толком, что происходит? Нормальные тут вообще есть?!  
— Ну, есть, а что толку? — подал голос приличного вида работяга. — Вам же милсдарь, уже всё рассказали. Каждый месяц в новолуние кто-то уходит ночью на болота и не возвращается.  
— Есть признаки, кто это будет? Женщины, мужчины, дети? Что при этом видят и слышат остальные? Среди пропавших были семейные, их уход не могли не заметить.  
— По-разному бывает. В прошлом месяце старик, в позапрошлом — маленькая девочка. Уходят на двор по нужде или за делом каким. Выглядят обычно.  
Геральт без всякой надежды обратился к войту, который стоял, чинно сложив руки на пузе. В разговоре он не участвовал, просто изо всех сил символизировал власть и порядок.  
— А вы не пробовали дежурить, двери запирать снаружи?  
— Оне притить всевже фхтгн!  
Ну, слава великой Мелитэле, прояснилось.  
Всунулся Пшонка:  
— Болота всё равно возьмут своё, не сегодня, так завтра. Залучат в новом месяце двух, вместо одного, всего и делов-то.  
— С трясиной не забалуешь.  
— Дааа, шибко лютует об этом году.  
— Кто лютует?!  
— Дык, знамо дело — оно!  
Информация многообещающая: «этсамое гложить мозг». По старосте заметно.  
Проклятье, за мной же посылали! И раз такие деньги отвалили, значит, и правда, дела творятся неприятные. Опять придётся караулить в засаде, терпеливо наблюдать, добывая крупицы истины из праздных домыслов.  
Да чтоб вы полопались, дурачьё плесневелое, для вас же стараюсь!

***

После обеда — надо сказать, вполне сносного — Геральт решил обойти всю деревню и прогуляться по окрестностям.  
Ветхость и запустение бросались в глаза. Местные, конечно, старались кое-как поддерживать порядок, но село скорее напоминало шахтёрский посёлок, чем место, где люди обжились насовсем. Временно, тяп-ляп, наспех, и так сойдёт. Не очень красиво, не очень прочно да и, на самом деле, не очень-то удобно. Даже в том, как качалась и скрипела калитка на ржавых петлях, чувствовалось какая-то неосновательность.  
Запах навоза мешался с тёплой сладковатой вонью квасного сусла.  
На скромных огородиках у хат колосилось что-то невразумительное, да и не стоило ожидать многого: земля здесь была бедной и усталой, как и ее обитатели.  
Жизнь кипела только в одном месте: у огромного заболоченного озера (или не до конца затянувшегося болота, тут уж как посмотреть), где шла добыча руды.  
Мужики вычерпывали придонный ил. Один придерживал плот шестом, чтобы не сносило, а двое других, пыхтя от натуги, длинными черпаками вынимали грунт и плюхали его в большие корзины. Потом работники сменялись, уж больно тяжело приходилось.  
Бабы и детишки стояли у берега, по колено в болотной воде и промывали породу в решетах из прутьев. На сетках оставались рыжеватые плотные комья.  
— Экий кусман, гляньте! — бледная девчушка побежала хвастаться своей добычей. — И вы посмотрите, милсдарь ведьм, чего я из берега нарыла.  
Геральт пригляделся. И правда, она держала в руках увесистую каменюку цвета охры, размером чуть ли не со свою голову. Круглые вкрапления железа поблёскивали на боку, как сыпь.  
— И что, вы так и пашете до осени? — сочувственно спросил он у старичка который, видимо, в силу возраста, сидел на сортировке.  
— По-разному. Зимой вырубаем породу вместе со льдом. А в следующем месяце, ежели сподобимся, срубы в землю будем ставить, самое верное в смысле выработки.  
— Это как?  
— Ну, навроде колодца, только побольше. Со дна породу выбираем, новые бревна под низ ставим, потом снова выбираем. И так вглубь, пока весь слой не просеем. Вода только подтекает, приходится вычерпывать, да и риск есть. Но всё ж лучше, чем на плоту руками махать.  
Дед производил впечатление вменяемого, и Геральт решил не ходить вокруг для около.  
— А не боятся ваши черпальщики труп подцепить? Или уже было дело, да схоронили тишком?  
Тот протянул с каким-то непонятным удовольствием.  
— Там глубоко, в серёдке-то. Дальний берег — вообще топь непролазная, засасывает — только держись. Да и слыханное ли дело, чтобы болота кого-то отпускали?  
— Мне стыдно брать деньги и толкаться тут без дела. А народ темнит, вместо того, чтобы помочь. Вот и вы туда же!..  
— Это всё войт, дурошлёп рябой. Говорил я ему, толку не будет.  
— Попробовать-то можно.  
— Ну, что тут, в самом деле, история давняя, за что купил, за то и продаю. Когда ещё мой отец без штанов бегал, добыча шла тем же чередом, только озеро было поменьше. Поставили в начале лета, как обычно, сруб. Хороший был, крепкий, дюжина старателей работали, не толкаясь. Породы набрали много, всю жилу подчистую выбрали и продолбились, видать, слишком глубоко. Потому что все работники вроде как стали скорбные головою. Может, изурочил их кто, может, потравились гнилой водой — не знаю.  
Геральт оживился. Наконец-то что-то стоящее!  
— На людей кидались?  
— Да не, вроде не бузили. Сначала делали всё то же, только медленно. Потом и вовсе работу прекратили, просто стояли и смотрели в стену, как лунатики. На крики не отвечали, вылезать отказывались. Народ наверху посовещался и решил наутро всех силой тащить, верёвками, баграми, хоть бы как. А ночью сруб залило, и все разом утопли.  
В тот же день пошли проливные дожди, такого потопа никто не помнил. Реки повыходили из берегов, озёра, само собой, тоже. Пришлось живым самим спешно ноги уносить. Покидали барахло на возы, отъехали подальше да и построилась на новом месте. Так что старое Багно и тот распроклятый сруб сейчас на дне. Все хаты уже, небось, в иле утонули по самую маковку…

Зато теперь ясно, почему местные не любят об этом говорить: они же практически кормятся трупами предков.  
Заложные покойники? Порча? Пока не очень понятно.  
Геральт побродил ещё вокруг, поковырял берег сапогом, надышался тухлятиной и решил, что утро вечера мудренее, пора обратно.

***

Дорогу ему преградила седая баба, которую издалека можно было принять за пугало, настолько нелепо выглядели её пёстрые лохмотья. Глупо улыбаясь, она протянула Геральту пучок чертополоха пополам с какими-то сорными травами.  
— Возьмите подарок, чай, корона не упадёт, — зашипел на него ближайший крестьянин. — Блаженная она, шибануло ещё в молодости, с тех пор так и лыбится.  
— Спасибо тебе, добрая женщина, — ведьмак подавлял раздражение из последних сил.  
— Вы, милсдарь, лучше попросите её за вас помолиться, она это дело любит, — влезла с непрошеным советом молодая баба.  
— Каким богам?  
— Да хрен их знает, каким. Чегой-то там бормочет в камышах, а нам что, жалко, что ли?..  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Геральт попытался изобразить доброжелательное выражение лица. Поселяне ощутимо напряглись. Баба пискнула и прикрыла рот рукой.  
— Не надо за меня молиться, — веско произнёс он. — Так обойдусь.

***

Одна была радость — постелили ему в доме старосты, в просторных сенях, а не в каком-нибудь затхлом сарае. От щедрот душевных войт даже хотел уступить своё семейное ложе с периной, но Геральт отказался. Ещё чего не хватало!  
И вообще вся эта услужливость начала его настораживать. За день даже в спину никто не плюнул. Подозрительно, между прочим.

Только он стянул куртку, как со двора раздался противный девчачий голосок.  
— Сим приговариваю преступника к флагеря… фрагеля… флагелляции!  
— К порке, короче, Крыся, не выделывайся!  
— До смерти! Давай до смерти! — запищали другие детишки.  
Геральт выглянул в окно. Малышня приплясывала возле пацанёнка, привязанного лозой к задку старой телеги. Серьёзного вида девчушка раздавала товарищам пучки рогоза.  
— Приступайте к экзекуции! Да не толпитесь, всем хватит!  
«Приговорённый» недовольно обернулся.  
— Давайте уже, казните скорей, а то мамка ужинать звала.  
Друзья не заставили себя упрашивать и радостно начали стегать его по спине. Сухие стебли ломались, пух летел во все стороны, видимо, изображая кровавые брызги, как догадался Геральт.  
Крыся продолжала командовать:  
— Кричи типа тебе больно, а то больше не выберем в жертвы, раз плохо стараешься!  
— Ну и игры тут у детишек, — мрачно сказал ведьмак войтовой жене, принёсшей ему кувшин с водой. Та сразу же рявкнула на улицу:  
— А ну пошли вон, оглоеды!  
Детишки бросились врассыпную.  
— Вы уж простите, завтра праздник, вот они и разошлись.  
— Какой такой праздник?  
— Да День дурака. Руду отворяем. Будет весело.  
Странновато улыбаясь, старостиха прикрыла за собой дверь.  
Отлично, все новости он узнает в последний момент! Вообще складывалось впечатление, что местные считали ведьмака за досадную помеху своим чрезвычайно важным делам, вроде яростных споров о том, к чему снится недоеденная каша: к дурной погоде или к прыщам.  
Обхохочешься.

***

Крыпта — Хорея  
https://heliophagia.bandcamp.com/track/--41

В его снах мутные воды полощут ветви захлебнувшихся осин, частицы железа проникают в поры трав. Идёт время, и они становятся такими же ржавыми как и всё вокруг, волокно превращается в плотную породу.  
Тяжёлый ком руды падает на землю из внезапно ослабевших рук. На линии разлома проступает оттиск листьев, вплоть до мельчайших прожилок повторяющий их прижизненную форму: кирпично-красная сетка растительных сосудов.  
Да нет, травы тут ни при чем, как он мог забыть! На местном диалекте руда — это кровь. Значит в жилах течёт горькое рябиновое вино.  
Отворить руду означает сделать кровопускание.  
Учи языки, Геральт, мой мальчик, это всегда пригодится. В любой ситуации ведьмак должен понимать…

***

Геральт проснулся от жутких звуков. Свистульки с налитой в них водой, медные бубенцы, ритмичный стук глиняных черепков, гиканье и свист. Наверное, начался их идиотский праздник.  
Он выходит на улицу, готовясь увидеть накрытые столы, цветочные гирлянды, поселян, напяливших свои лучшие наряды и прочее в таком роде. Чёрт их знает, какие тут обычаи, он видал всякое, от метания навоза до распевания матерных частушек на могилах предков.  
Но жители Багно опять его удивили. В повседневной одежде они стояли перед домом войта, а в руках держали стучалки и звенелки, создававшие невыносимый шум. Видимо, эта деревня предпочитала создавать атмосферу праздника музыкальными средствами. Ишь, какие затейники.

***

Он сидит на полу и ловит последние мгновения покоя. Утренний свет проникает сквозь щели сарая, пахнет тёплым деревом и пылью.  
Дверь открывается, и внутрь проникает тень. Потом ещё одна. В груди что-то болезненно дёргается, беззвучный крик мечется и не находит выхода. Ещё не поздно сбежать, но он слишком заворожён собственной усталостью, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь.  
Мешок на голове не может заглушить дикий визг и звон снаружи. Ну, здравствуй, гармония.

***

Войт не с первого раза вставил ключ в замок и отпер сарай. Его помощники под руки вытащили оттуда нового персонажа, одетого в грязное тряпьё. На голове мешок, на котором намалёвана кривая улыбка.  
Геральт помрачнел. Он угадал гадкую суть их торжества, про такое говорили. Случайного прохожего или, на худой конец, подкидыша приглашали сыграть на празднике главную роль. Бедняга на протяжении нескольких дней подвергался поношениям разной степени гнусности, а после ему воздавались царские почести. Если выживет, конечно. В иных случаях, поселяне гоняли Дурака лишь для виду. Но если дела у деревни шли неважно, кметы считали своим долгом отпинать символическую неудачу как следует, всё зависело только от местных обстоятельств и фантазии. Бывали выколотые глаза, а бывало, что за пару синяков насыпали полные карманы серебряной монеты.  
Пока Геральт раздумывал, как ему лучше поступить, детишки притащили соломенную корону. Староста торжественно возложил её на голову человека из сарая и пробурчал что-то на своём нутряном наречии. Волнуется, подумал Геральт. Ну, ещё бы. Если бы я был главным в такой деревне, я бы тоже волновался.  
Добрые поселяне зазвенели, застучали и завизжали: «ко мне, дурак!», «поймай меня», «подь сюды», «а ну-ка, получай!».  
Человек, подгоняемый тычками и ударами хворостиной, носился по площади, поскальзывался, пару раз падал на колени, пытаясь поймать кого-то, но безуспешно. В какой-то момент от сильного пинка он с размаху рухнул в лужу, да так, что проехался грудью по жидкой грязи. Мешок слетел с головы, шутовская корона покатилась по земле и остановилась у ног ведьмака.  
и Геральт  
и Геральт увидел  
и Геральт увидел, кто это  
Подскочил в два прыжка, переломил пополам палку, которой один особо ретивый парень тыкал в героя праздника. Нарочито медленно вынул меч из-за спины и сделал пару предупреждающих движений. Поселяне мрачно загудели.  
— А ну-ка, люди добрые, сдайте назад. Повеселились и будет.  
Староста что-то залопотал, молотя воздух кулаком.  
— Не порти людям праздник, — угрюмо перевёл Пшонка.  
— Да что ты, ведьмачья душа, понимаешь! — крикнул кто-то из задних рядов.  
— Всё только началось!  
— Твоё дело тут особое, не отсвечивай!  
Кое-кто уже кидал осторожные взгляды на инвентарь: вилы тут, близёхонько, да и косы тоже. Как-нибудь управимся, ребята.  
— Убери меч, Геральт. Это игра. Так нужно.  
Голос Лютика был совершенно спокоен, а его пальцы, выпачканные в грязи, плавно легли на запястье ведьмака. Ни гнева, ни возмущения — только непоколебимая уверенность. Это настолько противоречило очевидному, что Геральт потерял дар речи.  
Лютик вытер грязь с лица рукавом и продолжил всё так же отстранённо:  
— Они должны были объяснить тебе получше.


	3. Праздник послушания

Они стоят в том же сарае, откуда Лютика выволокли благодушные поселяне.  
Ведьмак стискивает зубы, ожидая потока торопливых объяснений, упрёков, жалости к себе — «посмотри, до чего ты меня довёл!». Самое неприятное, что крыть нечем. Наверняка есть и его доля вины в том, что жизнерадостный бард, с одинаковым энтузиазмом певший при королевских дворах и в придорожных тавернах, очутился в столь жалком положении. И дело не только в том, что Геральт грубо прогнал его с глаз долой: кажется, он сломал что-то хрупкое и драгоценное, намного более значительное, чем оскорблённая гордость или даже неловкая попытка неравноправной дружбы.  
Ну, послушай, горячо возражает он в своей голове, я ведь тоже не железный. Если б ты знал, как я мучительно устал, столько всего навалилось разом, а силы на исходе. Знаешь это состояние, когда творишь что-то отвратительное, несправедливое, сам себе ужасаешься и не можешь остановиться? Вот так со мной было.  
Но Лютик не сказал ему ничего. Просто равнодушно скользнул взглядом и отошёл в темноту.  
Баба с площади, чей плевок ещё не засох на лютиковой рубахе, приносит миску с едой. Лютик кивком благодарит, словно не эта женщина только что поносила его последними словами и пыталась огреть метлой.  
Он плюхается на кучу соломы и торопливо ест, хватая куски из миски прямо грязными пальцами. Даже небрезгливый Геральт морщится.  
— Ты бы хоть руки сполоснул.  
Отличное начало разговора, молодец. И нахамил, и позаботился, и обозначил, что собеседник — дитя неразумное.  
— Да некогда, сейчас снова начнётся.  
Лютик давится картофелиной, закашливается, вытирает рот рукавом.  
И это тот самый человек, который умудрялся даже в горах аккуратно расчесать чёлочку? Что произошло?  
Раньше от него тянуло тревогой, уязвлённым самолюбием, жаждой признания, а этому Лютику не нужно ничего. Он такой же непритязательный и самодостаточный, как окружающий пейзаж. Одетый чёрт знает в какие обноски, он совершенно спокоен, и смотрится здесь куда органичнее самого Геральта.  
Ещё одна попытка.  
— Как ты попал сюда?  
— Меня наняли, так же, как и тебя.  
Лютик не злой, не равнодушный, просто самоуглублённый. Словно он тут занят важным делом, а простачок с двумя мечами утомительно путается под ногами.  
Забегает кто-то из парней, приносит воды, холстину, чтобы вытереться. И соломенную корону.  
Тут раздражение и стыд наконец-то находят выход. Геральт вырывает дрянную игрушку из рук остолбеневшего кмета и рвёт пополам.  
Лютик невозмутимо комментирует его выходку.  
— Януш, скажи людям, что нужна новая. Мислдарь Геральт нынче не в духе.  
Ведьмак почувствовал неловкость. Страсти как в бродячем театре, ей богу.  
— Зачем ты на это согласился, Лютик?  
— Увидел объявление. Приехал. Послушал про их затею. Решил, что мне это подходит.  
Да что с ним стало, в самом деле?! Где преувеличения, где цветистые подробности и дурацкие шутки? Он сделал своё молчание настолько красноречивым, что Геральту становилось всё более неуютно. Лютик теснил его этой немногословностью, атаковал, просто пёр напролом. Совершенно неожиданная тактика.  
— Знаешь, ты что-то сам на себя не похож.  
О, кажется, задел. Какой-никакой, а всё же контакт.  
— А почём ты знаешь, какой я? Когда это ты умудрился со мной так хорошо познакомиться? Когда смешивал с грязью мою музыку или когда обвинял во всех своих бедах?..  
Никогда ещё Геральту не было так хорошо от чужой ругани. Слава всем богам, раз в ход пошли упрёки, можно, наконец, нормально разобраться.  
— Тот Лютик, которого я знал, никогда не нанялся бы мальчиком для битья.  
«Не тот» Лютик ответил язвительно:  
— Что делать, убогие должны держаться вместе, — и ещё более ядовито продолжил. — Считай, что меня подкупила радикальная честность этой ситуации.  
— Не верю, что ты не мог заработать на жизнь как-то иначе. Значит, твой выбор — ползать в грязи, потешая это отребье?..  
Лютик сверкнул глазами.  
— Что-то ты весь испрезирался, ведьмак. Как только здоровья хватает! И люди-то тут дикие и живут-то они по-скотски…  
— Но обряд и в самом деле отвратительный. Ты, что ли, не согласен?  
— Согласен. Но не больше, чем традиция пытать маленьких мальчиков, убивая девять из десяти, а из выживших делать сильных, быстрых и ловких эмоциональных калек.  
Разговорил на свою голову.  
— Да я тебе сейчас по морде дам!..  
Кривенькая улыбочка.  
— Оригинально! Занимай очередь, я сегодня нарасхват.  
Появился вездесущий Пшонка, что-то зашептал на ухо Лютику. Тот кивнул и вышел. Геральт постоял в растерянности, а потом отправился следом, раздражённо думая, что в пажи не нанимался, и если Лютик думает, что он будет таскаться за ним, как на привязи, то он глубоко ошибается, потому что…  
— Эй, Жрене!  
Кметы обращались к мужику в затёртом балахоне, обладателю выдающихся мохнатых бровей.  
— Поясни нам, чо обещал, из последнего. Только чтоб понятно.  
— Ох, не ко времени это, ну да ладно. Пояснить за новейшие ритуалы? И чо мы тут делаем, какой, сталбыть, смысл?  
Геральт навострил уши.  
— Растолкуй, ага, чтоб, значица, с умом подойти.  
— А не только с ухватом, — хихикнула из-за соседнего плетня молодка, энергично половшая морковную грядку.  
— Ежели в двух словах, то тут как с репой. Нам приятнее не просто лопать её тушёную в сметане, но и думать, что деды наши и прадеды лопали её точно так же, и потому были сильными и работящими. И ежели мы будем есть репу, то будем такими же молодцами. А была ли у них репа, у предков-то, и что они с ней делали, нам неведомо. Но нам она кажется вкуснее, если мы будем думать, что так повелось испокон веков.  
— Да иди ж ты!  
— Это, мужики, называется изобретённая традиция. Какая разница, что делать, важно, что мы сегодня об этом думаем.  
— Главное — осознанное целеполагание, — опять прилетело из-за плетня.  
Кто-то уважительно присвистнул.  
Так вот откуда поселяне набрались учёных словечек!  
— Не в обиду будет сказано, но вы слишком образованы для местного жителя.  
— А я и не отсюда. Мэтр Рене Теофиль, выпускник философского факультета Оксенфуртской академии к вашим услугам.  
Он тонко улыбнулся, видимо, рассчитывая произвести сногсшибательный эффект, но ведьмак остался невозмутим. Наверное, если бы ему сказали, что вон та баба, что ковыряется вилами в навозе — королева Калантэ инкогнито, он бы только пожал плечами. Ко всему привыкаешь.  
— Да, несколько необычно, — продолжил философ. — Ещё в студенчестве я приехал собирать местный фольклор, потом написал о жителях Багно несколько монографий. Теперь вот решил полностью погрузиться в атмосферу и постигать обычаи этого края в приближении.  
— Они тут каждый год над кем-то издеваются?  
Философ насупился.  
— Я не стал бы прибегать к таким сильным выражениям. Багновцы никого не убили и не покалечили. А на плату Дураку они собирают весь год по грошику, хотя селение небогатое, сами видите.  
— Лучше они бы на эти деньги сделали что-то полезное. Забор, к примеру, поправили.  
— А они и делают что-то полезное, просто в рамках традиционной парадигмы. Это своего рода театрализованный товарообмен: люди совершают некие ритуальные действия, взамен ожидая поощрения, и для них это столь же реально, как и монеты в кошельке.  
— Отчего бы им не погонять в дурацкой короне войта, например? Все свои и платить не надо.  
— Объектом символического глумления непременно должен быть чужак, это важная часть сценария. Человек со стороны переживает более острые чувства, он до конца не уверен, как далеко зайдут в своём поклонении его наниматели.  
— В чём???  
Философ снисходительно улыбнулся.  
— Вы и правда до сих пор ничего не поняли! Дурак — не только жертва, он символ божественного предопределения. Его страдания и агрессия толпы реальны, но также реальны его величие и их почтительность.  
— Прошу прощения, но вас круто заносит.  
— Помните того здоровенного мужика, у которого вы отняли палку? Так вот, сейчас он нелепо плачет за сараем, а подружка его утешает. А знаете, почему? От сострадания. Ему жалко Дурака. Но он и дальше будет его лупить, потому что благополучная жизнь общины требует магической подпитки, которая рождается именно из этого болезненного симбиоза насилия и сочувствия.  
Геральта почти затошнило.  
— Вот забыл я специальный медицинский термин, но общий смысл такой: отклонение, когда любовь непременно сопровождается побоями и кровопусканием.  
— Вы слишком предвзяты.  
— Просто я человек со стороны и ещё не сошёл с ума.  
— За вами посылали, вы здесь. Есть шанс воспользоваться моментом и расширить горизонты восприятия.  
— Обойдусь.  
На них налетели детишки, разрумянившиеся, восторженные, с криками «позорище, позорище начинается!» и побежали дальше. Народ, побросав лопаты и тяпки, потянулся за ними следом.  
Мэтр Теофиль величественным жестом призвал ведьмака к ним присоединиться.  
— Идёмте, милсдарь. Нас ждёт первоклассное зрелище.

Лютика привязывают к осине за околицей, рядом с кладбищем. Стягивают верёвками хорошо, на совесть, так, что он может шевелить только головой. Народ тем временем вяло переругивается.  
— Что делается-то, а! Даже на нормальный позорный столб мы не заработали!  
— Давай, вяжи крепче, вон ноги совсем свободные.  
— А на какие шиши нам его ставить, скажи на милость? Дерево знаешь, сколько стоит?  
— Да что ты мне рассказываешь, это так, безысходная риторика, туды её в качель…  
— О приличном каменном эшафоте вообще остаётся только мечтать.  
— Эх, никакой культуры на селе…  
Затем все разом поскучнели и чинно выстроились в очередь. В руках у каждого какой-нибудь негодный сор, вроде гнилой картошки или старого ботинка. Поселяне увлечённо шепчут что-то.  
Геральт скептически хмыкнул.  
— Они что, с овощами разговаривают?  
Рене ответил почти раздражённо.  
— Не разговаривают, а поверяют им свои беды. То, что они держат в руках, таким образом становится вместилищем горестей последнего года. Символический бросок отправляет этот комок боли в того, кто соглашается его принять.  
— Вы с таким восторгом говорите об этом! Не испытывали желания сами поучаствовать?  
Философ глянул на Геральта, как на неразумного дурачка.  
— Милсдарь, я играл эту роль несколько лет назад. И, как видите, жив-здоров. И не совру, если скажу, что это был бесценный опыт. Правда, выяснилось, что образование скорее мешает, чем помогает глубокому погружению. Теряется свежесть восприятия. Вот господин Юлиан, кажется, лучше для этого подходит. Артистическая натура, что тут скажешь!  
Лютик и правда получал некое извращённое удовольствие от процесса. Или, по крайней мере, пытался сделать вид, что ему всё нипочём, хотя тухлятина летела в него только так. Он тряс головой, отряхивая давленые овощи, отплёвывался от отвратительной жижи стекавшей по лицу, не переставая при этом паясничать.  
— Что, Якубушка, всего лишь вялая морковка? Ты меня расстраиваешь. Ай, ещё и мимо! Это объясняет, отчего у тебя такая непруха.  
— Вот за что люблю местных женщин, так это за изобретательность. Снаружи солома, внутри свежий навоз. Ну, ты, Аниточка, и рукодельница! Счастлив же будет твой муженёк…  
— Томек, м-м-м, тухлые яйца, обожаю! С козырей заходишь?  
— Откуда он знает, как их всех зовут?  
— Так Юлиан живёт здесь уже месяц. Что вы думали, мы тут шутки шутим? Базовая структура ритуала неизменна, но подробности в каждом году разрабатывают заново. Дурак активно участвует в составлении сценария.  
Геральт не верил своим ушам.  
— То есть Лютик сидел и придумывал, как вы его будете пытать?  
Рене поморщился.  
— Ну, вот вы опять. Осуждаете, не дав себе труда задуматься. А, между прочим, на ваших глазах происходят интереснейшие вещи!  
— Ага, публичное унижение и побои, всё как у приличных людей.  
В это время в Лютика полетела здоровенная плесневелая свёкла, Геральт не выдержал и поймал. Выразительно подбросил пару раз на ладони, недобро глядя на запустившего её мужика.  
— Не боишься, что прилетит ответочка?  
Один из старателей вступился.  
— Ведьмак, мы должны всё доделать, как положено, без Дурака нам никуда не деться. Или ты хочешь его заменить?  
Философ тоже не замедлил высказаться.  
— Вы можете занять его место. Структура ритуала это позволяет.  
Тягучая пауза, отвратительная, как засыхающий плевок. Вся площадь, замерев, смотрит на Геральта. А главное, на него с болезненным подобием надежды смотрит Лютик. Кажется, именно сейчас ещё можно что-то изменить, наконец-то выплюнуть из лёгких комок многолетней слежавшейся пыли, недосказанных слов и неисполненных обещаний.  
Но Геральт отводит глаза. Это уж слишком. Только не такое, нет.  
Краем глаза он успевает заметить, как угол лютикова рта дёргается в горькой усмешке. Я так и думал, говорит эта морщинка. Баланс интересов, нейтралитет, рациональность. В меру сопереживания, в меру вовлеченности. Беда только в том, что взвешенные решения иногда кажутся трусостью.  
Но и остаться в стороне выше его сил. Поэтому Геральт решительно отбирает у бабы ведро, снимает с него крышку и становится рядом с Лютиком.  
— Ну что, добрые люди, поиграем? Философ сказал, что мы можем менять обряд под свои нужды. Так что вношу предложение: вы кидаете своё дерьмо, как задумано, я его отбиваю. А кто не согласен с моей художественно-религиозной концепцией, получит по роже со всем уважением к традициям. Договорились?  
Возражать почему-то никто не стал.  
Праздник продолжился и даже стал как-то задорнее. Народ проявил стратегическое мышление, атакуя Лютика с нескольких сторон сразу, да так ловко, что ведьмак не поспевал всё отбивать. Они оба были в тухлой жиже и вонючих ошмётках, но хотя бы без больших повреждений. Так, синяки и ссадины.  
— Что, арбалетный болт на лету отбить можешь, а на картошку силёнок не хватило? — поддел его Лютик.  
И, не переводя духа, продолжил осыпать добрых поселян задорной руганью.  
— Ты их что, специально подзуживаешь?  
— Конечно. Это же часть…  
— …вашего паршивого ритуала, понял я, понял.  
Геральт не мог прояснить для себя ход его мысли, но чувствовал в ней смутную логику. Лютик чего-то добивается, помимо выполнения договора. Пытается что-то нащупать. Может быть, внутри себя?  
Да хрен бы с ними, с его дурацкими духовными поисками. Скорей бы всё это кончилось.

***

Они смыли с себя помои на заднем дворе войтова дома и развесили одежду на заборе для просушки. Геральт без долгих разговоров забрал свои вещи из сеней и отнёс в сарай, где держали Лютика.  
— Я буду спать здесь. Мало ли какие ещё фантазии возникнут у твоих колоритных приятелей.  
Лютик только пожал плечами, совершенно равнодушный к проявлениям ведьмачьей заботы. Он не просто не был благодарен, но и, кажется, считал его присутствие обременительным. _Возможно, даже неприятным_ , уколола под ребра холодноватая мысль. Но обдумывать, и уж тем более обсуждать это не было никаких сил. Геральт так вымотался, что решил прилечь на солому, всего на минуточку. И не заметил, как провалился в беспокойный сон.

***

Крыпта — Хорея  
https://heliophagia.bandcamp.com/track/--41

В их волосах неприметно поселился дух ржавчины. Суставы забились пылью, глаза покраснели от окислов железа. Истощённые тела рады избавиться от самих себя.  
Геральт прислушивается, но может разобрать лишь тихое постукивание капель воды. Их сердца не бьются.  
В конце концов, сколько можно хлебать тоску дырявым черпаком, менять одну безысходность на другую, бесконечно латать заплатанное? Раствориться в отупляющем параличе, с облегчением превратиться в тяжёлый ком глины — это ли не желанный выход?  
 _Не выход_ , как эхо повторяет Геральт. Его пробирает до костей.  
В темноте невозможно разглядеть собственную тень. Но что же тогда блазнится на скользких стенах сруба?  
Капель превратилась в тонкие струйки.  
Вдруг один из старателей поворачивается к ведьмаку, нелепо растягивая рот в странном подобии улыбки.  
 _Мы утонем_ , — радостно сообщает он. — _Спасибо тебе_.  
И тогда к ним приходит вода.

***

Он просыпается от сладковатого запаха и щекотки.  
Тонкие голоса бубнят нараспев:  
 _камень волосы железо  
белое небо белая пена  
белая пена черные звезды_  
И грозный окрик (ничуть не более понятный):  
— Брысь отседа, глумцы шалабудные!  
Обиженный голос Крыси:  
— Тш-ш-ш, дяденька, не ломай игры. Мы ведьмака хороним.  
Геральт, не открывая глаз, счёл нужным высказаться по этому вопросу:  
— Так я ж ещё не умер.  
Мэтр Теофиль:  
— Вы в этом уверены, милсдарь? Если подойти к этому вопросу философски…  
— Всё это все очень занимательно, но можно мне уже вынуть из ушей ваши ебучие цветочки и пойти отлить?  
Детишки с хихиканьем разбежались. Геральт, недовольно бурча, поднялся, сбросив с груди охапку цветов, и пошёл к выходу.  
Философ робко подал голос из глубины сарая.  
— Милсдарь ведьмак!..  
— Ну что ещё?  
— К вам ranunculus repens прицепился.  
Он указал на увядший жёлтый цветочек, застрявший в волосах. Геральт мрачно вздохнул.  
— Боюсь, всё как раз наоборот.  
Голова просто раскалывается. Уж не багульника ли эти чертенята напихали ему под нос?

***

На задворках у отхожего места суровая баба драла Крысю за жидкие косицы и ругалась сдавленным шёпотом.  
— Хворостины захотела?..  
— Ну, мам, мы только игрались, он всё равно ничего не понял.  
— Запомни, шалая дурища, заступник должен быть чистым листом! Повтори, а то как вдарю!..  
— Заступник должен быть чистым листом, ай!  
— Нишкни, чтоб тише воды была. А то, чего доброго, он и про пропажи допетрит раньше времени…  
Девчонка, одновременно хихикая и вытирая слезы, кивнула.  
— Да не, ведьм же ту-у-упенький. Мы ж для него все на одно лицо, деревенщина неумытая. Даже людей не посчитал…  
А мелкая паршивка-то права, думал Геральт, скрипя зубами от бешенства. Он так и не удосужился проверить, сколько людей действительно пропало.

Толстый староста смирно терпел, пока ведьмак тряс его за грудки и рычал. Только послушно колыхался с виноватым выражением лица. И это заранее убедило Геральта в том, что ему действительно наврали с три короба.  
— Так что, все люди на месте, никто на самом деле не сгинул?  
— Отчего же, всякое бывало, — смущённо протянул Пшонка из-за войтова плеча. — Вот Стеша сбежала с бродячим торговцем скобяным товаром.  
Старостиха тоже вступилась.  
— А Манька пошла по ягоды и запропала. Правда, вернулась через день. Но мы так напугались!..  
Геральт с отвращением отпустил войта.  
— Так на кой я вам тут сдался, болотные брехуны?  
— Взойде лыц этсамого ашназг! — ни черта не ясно, зато от души.  
На этот раз перевёл мэтр Теофиль, тихо просочившийся в хату.  
— Дураку на празднике нужен символический защитник. Да и реальный тоже.  
— Чтоб, значится, не кокнули по горячке! Дурное дело не хитрое, — радостно поддержал кто-то со двора, так как народ, разумеется, собрался послушать. Нельзя же пропустить такое развлечение.  
— То есть вы обманом притащили меня сюда и втянули в свой скотский обряд, чтобы я бегал, как подорванный, и прикрывал Лютика от ваших мерзостей?!  
Геральт даже не знал, что был способен испытывать такое всепоглощающее бешенство.  
— Ну… Вы же и так делаете, что требуется. Причём своей воле. Кажется, всё довольно удачно складывается, — попытался утихомирить его философ, но только подлил масла в огонь.  
— Да кто вообще написал это письмо??? Оно же явно от грамотного человека! — ведьмак брезгливо глянул на Рене, — А-а-а, ну как же я сразу не догадался.  
Тот торопливо залопотал:  
— Понимаете, у меня… у нас… возникла идея придать обряду более законченную структуру. Уравновесить жертву защитником. Дурак и его Рыцарь. Страх и самообладание. Живая эмоция и хладнокровие. Понимаете, милсдарь, какими красками всё это должно было заиграть!..  
Геральт скривился, как от зубной боли.  
— Да вы все тут больные на голову. Я ухожу. Ни при каких обстоятельствах не собираюсь участвовать в этом дерьмовом представлении и потакать вашим темным страстишкам.  
Он грубо отстранил войта, стоявшего на пути, и направился к двери. Но на пороге обернулся и, не сдержавшись, выплюнул им в лицо.  
— И пропадите вы пропадом в вашей поганой деревеньке с её погаными обрядами! Надеюсь, вы все сгинете в трясине, а вы, — он ткнул пальцем в мэтра Теофиля, — при этом хорошенько помучаетесь напоследок.

***

Ехать в темноте — глупая затея, ну и чёрт с ним, уже всё равно. Лучше спать на сыром мху, чем провести здесь хоть ещё одну ночь. Как же место влияет на людей! Под ногами — болото, в головах — топь непролазная. Гармония, однако. Пожалуй, останься здесь подольше, так поверил бы в холерный бред про вселенскую важность ритуала. Конечно, это же именно так работает: бывалоча, расквасишь кому-нибудь нос, и сразу пшеница идёт в рост. Пещерные идиоты.  
С дороги он увидел вереницу огней. Неужели эти люди со светлыми лицами вместо того, чтобы глумиться над беззащитным, всё же решили сходить в поле поплясать?  
Нет, не похоже. Сначала факелы хаотично мечутся по полю, потом собираются в круг. Как будто в середине… Да, блядь, будет ли этому конец!  
Геральт не выдерживает. Он привязывает Плотву и несётся по полю, спотыкаясь о кочки и надеясь не угодить прямиком в топь.

Coil — Fire Of The Mind  
https://youtu.be/5jfYoU_HTVo

Лучше б он не был таким прозорливым. Лучше б на дороге он смотрел в другую сторону. Потому что просто злобных тупиц он ещё был в состоянии переварить, и, возможно, где-то на краю сознания, понять. Но жестоких весёлых скотов — совершенно точно нет.  
Сельские танцы на лужку? Наивный ведьмак! Поселяне, опьянённые безнаказанным насилием, гоняли своего Дурака по полям, как зайца. В гипнотической эйфории они свистели, улюлюкали, кричали. Безумная баба, оделившая Геральта чертополохом, подрастеряла своё миролюбие и теперь швырялась комками мокрой глины, приговаривая странное «пойди вслед меня, пойди вслед меня». Но самое дикое — Лютика пытались достать горящими факелами.  
От размашистых выпадов искры сыпались во все стороны, ещё немного, и вспыхнет трава, сухой лишайник, торфяные залежи под тонким слоем дёрна. И пусть бы, думает Геральт. Лишь бы больше этого не видеть.  
Страшнее всего смотреть на Лютика.  
Струйки пота стекают по шее и вискам, копоть на лице, и на фоне этого грязного месива — широко раскрытые глаза, горящие каким-то экстатическим весельем. Геральт мало что понимает в музыке и ещё меньше — в человеческих чувствах, но зато он отлично разбирается в языке тела. И перед ним сейчас не легкомысленный великовозрастный мальчишка, который скачет козликом, хлопает ресницами и плетёт кружева из воздуха. Но и не загнанный зверь, нет, это точно.  
Лютику совершенно не страшно. Он сознает опасность и ловко уклоняется от огня, но преступный азарт — общий для него и преследователей. Когда поселяне издеваются над ним, творится настоящее преступление, но Лютик — его соучастник, потому что принимает насилие за должное. За комплимент. _За признание в любви._  
Малышня хлопает в ладоши и визжит, девушки возбуждённо хохочут, это гон, течка, сладострастный танец насилия, мерзость, вспухшая волдырём на обожжённой ладони.  
Геральту становится дурно, на секунду он отворачивается. А когда возвращает взгляд в месиво из теней и всполохов, голова Лютика пылает.  
Его волосы цветут кроваво-алым.  
Лютик горит.  
Но ужас этой мысли тотчас перекрывается другой, болезненно свинцовой, чужой: _он всегда горит. Почему ты понял это только сейчас?_  
И тут всё прекращается. Лютик валяется на земле, прикрыв голову руками, а народ, затушив факелы о землю, пятится в темноту.  
Геральт понимает, что он орал изо всех сил, только когда пересохло в глотке. Не одумались, а просто испугались его рыка? Он склоняется к неподвижному телу.  
Вдруг Лютик резко поднимает голову и в исступлении кричит вслед убегающим поселянам.  
— А ещё врали, что горелая корка — оберег от волков. Ни хрена-то ваши народные средства не помогают!..  
И вдруг даёт ведьмаку хлёсткую унизительную пощёчину. Геральт даже изумиться не успевает, настолько это ирреально, только тупо моргает.  
Гадючье шипение:  
— Не смей мне мешать, слышишь, ты!..  
— Ты совсем сдурел? Какого хрена дерёшься?  
— Ты всё испортил!  
— Не дал тебя поджарить заживо? Прости, больше не буду.  
Он резко развернулся, только теперь в полной мере осознав, насколько всё это обидно и несправедливо.  
Лютик, примирительно:  
— Ладно. Мне не стоило…  
— Хммм.  
— Хотя у меня был один знакомый, который тоже любил бить людей почём зря, если ему что-то не по нраву. И ничего, как-то нашли общий язык.  
Немного помолчав, Геральт протянул ему руку.  
— Давай, поднимайся, драматичная сарделька.  
— Да ты, кажется, пытаешься шутить? Вот что значит атмосфера праздника!  
— Завались, Лютик! Лучше пошли в твою резиденцию…  
— То есть в сарай?  
— Именно. Посмотрим, что там у тебя с головой.  
— Зрелище будет неприглядным.  
— Внутри или снаружи?  
— Перестань хохмить, мне смеяться больно.  
— Нет, ты все-таки наглухо ёбнутый.  
— Зато ты — образец благоразумия.

***

Геральт не поленился растолкать старостиху, выбить у неё мазь от ожогов, полотенца, таз с тёплой водой, ножницы и гребешок. Долго ждать не пришлось, словно она всё приготовила заранее. Ну конечно, не первого же травят на её веку.  
— Надо из волос куски выстричь, грязь, смола, спеклось к чёртовой матери.  
— Да хоть всё обрезай, тоже мне, проблема.  
— Ты будешь выглядеть как ободранный кот.  
— А я не собираюсь сегодня ни к кому свататься.  
Складывается впечатление, что теперь Лютику совершенно плевать на свою внешность и — шире — на своё тело. Его плоть покрылся панцирем из грязи и плевков, замкнулась в самой себе, отказавшись общаться с внешним миром. Ногти обломаны, кожа покрыта ссадинами и расчёсами. Лютик весь ушёл внутрь, утёк в землю, как пролитое вино.  
Геральт попытался сменить тему.  
— Откуда ты знаешь про их обереги? Ну, эта чушь про волков?  
Лютик глянул на него искоса, словно выдавая стыдную тайну.  
— А я родом из Стоозерья. Кстати, от медведя нужно съесть кусок хлеба с плесенью. Возьми на заметку, в твоей работе всё пригодится.  
Геральт вылупился на него, как на привидение. Лютик хихикнул и закашлялся.  
— Ты, наверное, иначе себе представлял место, где я родился?  
— Честно говоря, да. Думал, раз ты виконт, должен быть замок или поместье на худой конец. Какое-то цивилизованное место.  
— Есть замок, не переживай. Видел руины по дороге в дне пути отсюда? Ну, туда ещё все проезжие ходят нужду справлять? Вот это оно, моё дворянское гнездо. Всё продано, конечно, лет двести назад.  
— У меня в голове не сходится. Ты и этот дикий край?..  
— Вот поэтому я и унёс ноги. Но видишь, пришло время вернуться.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я не только никчёмный, но и непоследовательный, как и все мои предки. Это зачуханное село с его долбанутыми на голову жителями оказалось единственным местом, где меня были рады видеть.  
— Чтобы с гиканьем гонять тебя по полям. Им нужна только жертва, Лютик.  
— А кому она не нужна? Только давай по-честному.  
— Но добровольно подвергаться таким унижениям?..  
В ответ лишь невесёлое хмыканье:  
— А с каких это пор ты так заботишься о моих чувствах?  
Геральту было совершенно нечего на это ответить.  
На губах Лютика замерцала тихая мечтательная улыбка, словно он отвечал разом на все геральтовы вопросы, прошлые и будущие.  
— Знаешь, раньше я часто видел сон, как будто еду верхом по тёмным дорогам. Сворачиваю, сворачиваю и перестаю понимать, где нахожусь, реальны только ледяная ночь и стук копыт. И вдруг вижу человеческое жильё, там горит свет, пахнет едой, слышны весёлые голоса. Я робко стучусь — авось не прогонят! — и дверь тотчас распахивается. И люди, которых я вижу впервые в жизни, говорят: Юлиан, ну, сколько можно, мы так тебя заждались. Меня обнимают, хлопают по плечу, как самого близкого друга, словно не хватало только меня, чтобы в этом доме стало совсем хорошо. И я медленно оттаиваю.

Нет, не мечтательная, Геральт ошибся. Это была улыбка неотразимого превосходства.

***

Наутро Геральт опять проснулся в одиночестве и, не успев толком продрать глаза, забеспокоился. Но Лютик всего лишь сидел на крыльце и вяло что-то жевал. Пожалуй, сравнить барда с драным котом было слишком смелым комплиментом — выглядел он ужасно. Настроение у Геральта сразу испортилось.  
— Что это тебя прямо с утра не пинают, непривычно! Неужто у добродетельных кметов кончились пиздюли?  
— Вечерком всё будет, не переживай. Рад, что ты так вовлёкся, сегодня мне действительно понадобится помощь.  
— И ты меня за это даже не побьёшь?  
Лютик фыркнул.  
— Не вредничай, Геральт. Тебе будет нужно всего лишь разорвать кусок ткани.  
— Хорошо. Но мне от тебя тоже кое-что нужно, раз уж ты сегодня такой разговорчивый.  
— Ну?  
— Что за история с затонувшей деревней? Ты понимаешь, о чем они тут лопочут?  
Быстрый взгляд исподтишка. Словно камешек бросил в спину.  
— Тебе эта история не понравится.  
— Мне тут не нравится абсолютно всё. Хуже не будет.  
— Но зачем тебе?  
— Эти болота меня беспокоят.  
Лютик рассмеялся.  
— Что, гложуть мозг?  
Ведьмак без улыбки посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Вроде того.  
Разом посерьёзнев, бард потащил его прогуляться.  
Они шли по тропинке вдоль берега, густо заросшего камышом. Шуршащие, безнадёжно иссохшие стебли достигали ведьмачьей макушки.  
— Сразу скажу, это многократно приукрашенные байки. Возможно, истины тут вообще ни на грош. Мне всё это рассказал Рене, а сам он собирал по крупицам, сопоставляя разные версии и отбрасывая совсем уж неправдоподобные варианты.  
В общем, сто лет назад они точно так же добывали болотную руду. Как видишь, никакого прогресса. Но тогда она была, говорят, отличного качества, и после дробления и просушки шла даже в Махакам. Из полученного железа ковали не только серпы и дверные ручки, но и оружие. Как знать, может в твоём мече есть её следы, — и, предвидя возражения. — Только не заливай мне про волшебную метеоритную сталь, эти сказки можешь оставить для самых маленьких.  
— Лютик, давай оставим познавательную лекцию до лучших времён. Что с погибшими старателями? Они странно себя вели, а дальше что случилось?  
— За работами в это время надзирал кто-то из семейства, владевшего этим краем. Чей-то сын, племянник, короче, наглый малый невеликого ума. Он перепугался и разослал народ искать помощь: мага, городского лекаря, да хоть знахаря посолидней. Но живут тут, сам видишь, на отшибе, поэтому единственным, кого удалось затащить в Багно, оказался ведьмак.  
Лютик выжидательно глянул на Геральта. Тот угрюмым кивком попросил продолжать.  
— Предупреждая вопросы: имени его история не сохранила. А может деревенские его и не спросили, не до того было. Твой коллега согласился проверить, что и как, но ничего не обещал, приехал и сразу полез в сруб к рудокопам. О чём он там с ними говорил и что видел, никому не известно, но когда выбрался то, как был, в грязи по уши, пошёл к начальственному хмырю.  
Диалог между ними, по рассказам, происходил примерно такой.  
— Вы совершили огромную глупость. Полезли в озеро, не проверив, что там может скрываться на дне. Не могли мага нанять или хоть друида с лозой, жаба задавила? Там на дне ваши работники раскопали то, что должно быть под землёй. Подробностей рассказать не могу, но у меня медальон просто с шеи рвётся. Заливайте сруб обратно и оставьте это место в покое, а то скоро все будете тупо пялиться в одну точку. А то и что похуже.  
Начальник подумал-подумал и спросил:  
— Это заразно?  
— Понятия не имею, не моя компетенция. Но, сдаётся мне, что начались какие-то необратимые метаморфозы, и те люди уже не вернутся к нормальной жизни. А вообще пусть разбираются специалисты. Пошлите за магами-целителями в Метинну или в Ассенгард.  
Твой коллега забрал гонорар и уехал.  
И тут на сцену выходят главные действующие силы мировой истории: тупость и жадность.  
Чей-то сын принял эффективное волевое решение затопить сруб вместе с рудокопами. Малой кровью, щепки летят, их гибель не будет напрасной — ну и прочее людоедское дерьмо.  
Народ, само собой, рыдает, виснет на начальстве, охрана лупит рыдающих, мужики с дубинами теснят охрану, всеобщая свалка. Самые шустрые в отчаянии бегут вслед за ведьмаком. Мол, что ты ему такое нагородил, что наших сейчас утопят, останови это.  
Но когда твой коллега вернулся, всё уже было кончено. Пока селяне месились с охраной, кто-то под шумок выбил пару брёвен из сруба.  
Кстати, возможно это был даже не приближенный к начальству, а просто до смерти напуганный житель деревни, который боялся, что поражённые ржавой болезнью старатели вернутся и принесут с собой мор.  
— Тогда ты забыл про ещё две силы мировой истории, Лютик. Нищета и страх.  
— И невежество.  
— Все в сборе.

В конце тропинки стояли три мрачные старухи. Одна из них поманила Лютика пальцем. Он напоследок обернулся к Геральту.  
— Я иду готовиться. Будь там, где все, — слабая попытка улыбнуться. — Только не психуй раньше времени, пожалуйста.

***

Геральт, словно неупокоенная душа, продолжал бродить вокруг болота. В село идти по понятным причинам не хотелось. Люди эти… ох.  
От рассказа на душе остался неприятный осадок. Про всё остальное, может, и наврали, а вот про поведение того неизвестного ведьмака — ни капельки. Уж очень знакомо выглядело это отстранённое хладнокровие перед лицом чужой беды. Да и остальные события были довольно правдоподобны. Снизка скользких поступков, ставшая удавкой.  
Интересно, а как бы поступил он сам, не зная заранее финала? А ведь, пожалуй, так же…

В одной из рудокопных ям, свесив ноги вниз, сидели несколько селян и любопытный Рене. Только сейчас, вопреки обыкновению, философ не вещал, а внимательно слушал пожилого старателя.  
— Вот дорылись мы до рудоносного пласта. И нужно понять, стоит ли овчинка выделки. Все хорошие руды имеют каменистую или глинистую основу, мягкая основа нехороша. Добыча оттуда пойдёт только на примеси к хорошему железу, такое не всегда получится сбыть.  
Ещё признак: на вкус приличная руда сладковата и липнет к зубам. Безвкусная — так себе, а уж если кислит, то она ни на что не годна. Сразу бросайте такую выработку, не тратьте силы.  
Старик выковырял пару кусочков прямо из земли.  
— Давайте, пробуйте. И скажите мне, какая получше, какая похуже.  
Кажется, эта деревня бросала вызов тем качествам, которые Геральт больше всего ценил в себе: выдержке, терпению и невзыскательности.  
— Люди, но почему не провести химический анализ? Жрать болотную грязь, а потом, когда живот разболится, жаловаться на порчу и происки демонов?  
— Анализ, господин ведьмак, штука, конечно, хорошая. Когда у вас есть деньги на реактивы, оборудование и специально обученные люди. А мы тут с хлеба на квас перебиваемся.  
Геральту стало неловко за свой снобизм. И откуда что лезет? Люди, какими бы дикими, по его мнению, они ни были, выживают, как могут. Не можешь помочь — так не лезь, советчик хренов. Он отвернулся и пошёл, желая избежать продолжения неловкого разговора. Но его догнал один из крестьян.  
— Милсдарь, не желаете попробовать? Руда — первый сорт.  
Молодой старатель держал на ложке комок глины с ржавыми вкраплениями.  
У Геральта кончились замысловатые выражения лица, чтобы реагировать на весь этот буйный бред. Поэтому он лишь сдержанно ответил щедрой душе:  
— Спасибо, я уже позавтракал.  
Что, кстати, было враньём. Но, знаете ли, уже как-то перехотелось.

***

УХУШУХУ & W I I — Реки  
https://youtu.be/Qay3UkYswO4

Перед выходом они замотали головы белыми полосами ткани, оставив свободными только глаза. Безликие куклы, набитые вместо зерна домашним сором и вздохами.  
Философ тоже среди них и спросить, что означает это ритуальное пеленание сейчас не у кого. Да и не очень-то хочется. Наверняка какую-нибудь гадость.  
Они уходят в поле по одному, цепочкой, стараясь не касаться друг друга. Геральт, слегка отстав, замыкает это жуткую процессию.  
Ветхие полевые травы колышутся волнами. Ветер дёргает за края одежды, путает волосы, шлёпает по лицу. От рассеянного света слезятся глаза. Вечерней зари почти не видно за облаками. Но на пустых лицах поселян то и дело вспыхивают алые отсветы. Солнце садится.  
Шаг в шаг, локоть к локтю, единый ритм стука каблуков и шарканья подошв. Слившись в единый организм, войдя в резонанс с окружающим миром, мы начинаем неумолимо разрушаться. Ничто не даётся просто так.  
Посреди поля выкопана яма такого размера, чтоб в ней мог свободно уместиться человек.  
Геральт, содрогаясь от гадливости, смотрит прямо в глаза мэтру Теофилю.  
— Это ваша алхимическая погань, ох, простите, идея, не так ли?  
Тот лишь укоризненно прижимает палец к забинтованным губам.  
Поселяне толпятся над символической — ведьмак очень на это надеется! — могилой.  
Наконец, первая женщина решительно падает на колени и тянется вниз всем своим существом. Она касается Лютика, неподвижно лежащего на дне, как умирающая от жажды могла бы искать воду. И тут все остальные отталкивают её, теснятся, напирают и благоговейно притрагиваются к своему Дураку, замерев на мгновение в каком-то полоумном экстазе. Их натруженные руки резко выделяются на фоне белого полотна, в которое завёрнут их обожаемый мертвец, их нежно любимый заложник, их мальчик для сладострастного битья. Растопыренные пальцы скользят по ткани, словно гигантские пауки. Кажется, ещё немного и они бы разорвали Лютика на части от избытка чувств, словно люди решили прокопать свой путь на небеса через его тело.  
Лютик почему-то кажется очень маленьким в этом коконе из холстины.  
 _Саване, Геральт называй уж вещи своими именами, не дрейфь._  
Он послушный, как кукла: безвольное тряпичное тело, остриженные волосы похожи на клочки пакли, две испуганные голубые пуговицы на месте глаз.  
Только пугают его не сами поселяне, а что-то ещё.  
И тут подружку Геральта, безумную бабу с цветами, осторожно опускают в яму. Второй акт представления.  
 _стара жена на правой руке держит железну иголочку  
как у той иголочки красна ниточка_  
она начинает зашивать на Лютике саван, неторопливо кладя стежки крест-накрест  
 _стара жена зашивает у меня железны раны_  
слова наговора текут у неё изо рта, как зерно из прохудившегося мешка  
 _от поруба, от морока  
от большой беды и от малой_  
алые стежки — короткие удары хлыста на белёном полотне  
всё ближе к лицу  
 _мясо к мясу_  
последнее, что видит Лютик, это её глаза, прозрачные, как небо  
толстая красная нить похожа на струйку крови  
 _жила к жиле_  
они бросают по горсти земли на своего подменного покойника  
аккуратно, чтобы не навредить  
это забота кажется изощрённым издевательством  
 _кость к кости_  
твоя очередь, ведьмак  
ему насильно вкладывают в руку сырой комок  
бросай, да бросай же!  
 _сердце к сердцу_  
Геральт не в силах сделать, что от него просят, он просто разжимает ладонь, и клейкая глина падает на саван.  
Люди молча освобождают лица от полос ткани и оставляют их в могиле. Бинты извиваются в бурой россыпи, как могильные черви.  
Когда последний поселянин повернулся спиной, Геральт одним махом прыгает в яму и разрывает ткань.  
Лютик ловит ртом воздух и дрожит. Глаза у него совершенно опустошённые, в них плещется лихорадочная безнадёжность.  
Он встаёт сначала на четвереньки, потом поднимается и, пошатываясь, идёт прочь, не разбирая дороги.  
— Лютик, стой! Опасно же!  
— Оставь меня в покое, я должен это переварить.  
— Дьявольщина, да что с тобой такое?! Ты живой и здоровый, что ты себя накручиваешь, как шут в балаганном представлении?  
В ответ Лютик хохочет жёстко, заливисто, истерично, как безумный. И вдруг начинает тараторить, трясясь и захлёбываясь словами, указывая Геральту на уходящих людей.  
— У неё было три выкидыша. У него умерли в родах жена и маленький ребёнок. У этих сдохла корова, и они не знают, чем кормить детей.  
У этой медленно отнимаются ноги и её главная мечта — успеть покончить с собой до того, как это случится. У этого рак желудка, но он ещё об этом не знает.  
Эта пыталась сделать себе аборт вязальной спицей, и теперь бесплодна.  
Её смертным боем лупит муж. А его, в свою очередь, избивали всё детство, теперь он гнобит своих детей, потому что не знает другой любви.  
Эту изнасиловали проходящие мимо солдаты. У этого сына забрали в армию и убили в первой же заварухе. Дочь же попала на панель и сгинула от дурной болезни.  
Все недоедают. Один из трёх детей рождаться мёртвым. Чахотка, опухшие суставы, зубы выпадают уже в двадцать лет.  
Не сегодня, так завтра придёт война. Они будут прятаться по болотам, но их всё равно выловят. И убьют.  
— Лютик, откуда?..  
Злобный смешок.  
— Называй это игрой на погружение. Добро пожаловать в наш весёлый ритуальный балаганчик!  
Бард издевательски раскланялся.  
— Ты что, совсем ополоумел? Думаешь, эти проблемы можно решить убогими театрализованными представлениями?  
Тут Лютик глянул на него с такой ненавистью, что ведьмак невольно сделал шаг назад.  
— Или нахуй, Геральт. Вот просто иди нахуй со своим прагматизмом и не возвращайся, пока не поумнеешь.

***

Геральт остался сидеть в поле. В общем, и тут неплохо. Сухая трава, правда, немилосердно колется, но всё равно это лучше, чем таскаться по деревне. По крайней мере, здесь можно не делать вид, что его ни капельки не задевает лютиково поведение.  
 _Кто-то очень важный для тебя осыпал оскорблениями и прогнал с глаз долой? И правда, как несправедливо. Бывают же такие ужасные люди, ай-яй-яй._  
— Ладанник, милсдарь.  
Ведьмак, не отнимая рук от лица, только зарычал на дурную старуху с её идиотскими затеями.  
Только что человека заживо схоронила, а теперь, как ни в чём не бывало, припёрлась к нему с цветочками. Хотя что взять с сумасшедшей, в самом деле, что это он завёлся.  
— Белый ладанник, — не отцеплялась приставучая баба, — Это от тяжких дум.  
Терпкий запах ударил в нос, и он, чтобы отвязаться, не глядя протянул руку за букетом. И тут же отдёрнул: среди цветов затесались жгучие стебли крапивы.  
А безумная уже улепётывала от него подальше, причём довольно резво для своего возраста, придурочно похохатывая.  
— Не смей за меня молиться, старая ведьма! — мстительно закричал ей вдогонку Геральт.  
Пошутила, значит, сушёная поганка. Вот и всё у них так.

***

Крыпта — Хорея  
https://heliophagia.bandcamp.com/track/--41

Во сне всё происходит само собой, слова говорятся одновременно, стекают по гортани, липнут к языку, душат, тянут к земле.  
— Ты чудовище, чудовище! — орёт ведьмак в испуганное почти мальчишеское лицо.  
— Они неизлечимы… ты сам сказал…  
— Почему вы не послали за магами?!  
— На что, скажи? Волшебники не берут руду в оплату. Мы сделали, что могли.  
Неверно сказано, неверно понятно. Маленькое недоразумение, захлебнувшееся на дне колодца.  
Вой рудокопов повис у него на плечах. Не злодей, но соучастник.  
Как можно пережить такое горе? Лишь отвести глаза.  
 _слово сказано  
дело слеплено_


	4. Иди со мной

Луна поднялась выше и просветлела, коралловый оттенок сменился болезненной бледностью. Тростник дрожит от холода.  
Геральт идёт за Лютиком тихо, почти крадётся. Ему немного неловко, потому что в данный момент угрозы нет: поселяне похрапывают в своих домах. А вот бард взял с собой лютню.  
Луна шпионит сквозь тучи, как чей-то любопытный глаз сквозь драную занавеску. Если ей можно, то почему нельзя Геральту?  
Лютик подходит к болоту. Не то, чтобы это было внезапно, скорее, тревожно и естественно одновременно. Он оставляет инструмент на берегу, подходит к кромке воды, становится на колени в мокрый песок, погружает в него пальцы и замирает так, опустив голову. Затем резко вскакивает, шепча невнятицу, даже чуткий слух ведьмака может уловить лишь что-то вроде «нет… надо ближе», и начинает поспешно стаскивать с себя одежду. Рубашка никак не хочет сниматься, и Лютик в нетерпении просто рвёт её на себе. Раздевшись полностью, удовлетворённо кивает каким-то своим мыслям и наконец-то берет в руки лютню.

Forseti — Korn  
https://youtu.be/zRRIkpnrO30

Безумное зрелище: слепяще-белая фигура, за которой подглядывает любопытная луна. Поэт сказал бы, что это зрелище прекрасно. Насмешник, что оно нелепо. Но Геральт видел слишком многое, чтобы не почувствовать, как по спине бежит холодок.  
Из-под пальцев Лютика полились первые звуки. Они с размаху вскрыли серую пелену перед глазами Геральта, и в его разум наконец-то, наконец-то хлынуло понимание того, что на самом деле может музыка.  
Лютик имитировал, растворялся, одновременно набирая мощь. Он был сразу всем: тревожной ночью, сыростью, влажным скрипом песка под ногами, потоком, размывающим неверные берега. Его песня не спрашивала, зачем, не жаловалась, она сама была смыслом, таким же определённым и философски законченным, как горький вкус земли. Если бы в мире существовало божество падения и окончательного краха, эта песня стала бы ему молитвой.  
Луна, кажется, всё же струсила и прикрылась тучками. Слишком откровенно для тебя, бледная шпионка?  
Лютик медленно шёл к воде, в движениях его рук было мало изящества, скорее это были размеренные удары жнеца, завершающего свой нелёгкий труд.  
Слова песни плохо доходили до сознания Геральта, они скользили по поверхности озера, уходили туда, где в клубах болотных испарений дрожали тени. Сумрачные очертания скорее предполагались, чем были видны на самом деле, но что-то там определённо было. Ведьмак нутром чуял безличный ленивый голод и сосущую пустоту, но в тот момент, когда он почти понял, что это, стало ясно, что Лютик уже по пояс в воде и не собирается останавливаться. Его лютня черпала воду, из-под пальцев вырывались скорее всплески, чем реальные звуки. _Музыка уходит на дно._  
Геральт стряхнул с себя оцепенение и рванул к болоту. Что здесь происходит, он разберётся потом, но утонуть барду не позволит, даже если придётся тащить силой.

Они сидят на мокром песке. Капли воды и серебряные заклёпки отражают свет — болезненные лунные волдыри.  
— Твоя лютня утонула.  
— Ну и что с того.  
Голос безжизненный, как остывший пепел.  
— А почему ты, собственно, голый?  
— Так лучше слышно.  
Разговаривать с ним сейчас бесполезно.  
— Пошли, а? Мне тут не нравится.  
Лютик послушно поднимается и пытается влезть в мокрые штаны. Затем внезапно говорит:  
— Ты знаешь, они действительно благодарны.

***

Крыпта — Хорея  
https://heliophagia.bandcamp.com/track/--41

Во сне он видит своё собственное лицо.  
В глазах отражается незрелая луна, покрасневшая, как глаза после бессонной ночи.  
В затылок светит солнце, чёрное и страшное — бездонная яма, лишающая разума.  
Он парализован отчаянием: никогда не чувствовал себя настолько недочеловеком. Жалкое решение, тревожащее лишь поверхность воды.  
Его сострадания оказалось слишком мало и слишком много. Половинчатое, оно, как ярь-медянка, бесполезно.  
_Проще умереть, чем выбрать, да, Геральт?_  
Он поставил на меньшее зло и проиграл всё разом.  
Дыхание камня никого не согреет.

***

Чьи-то босые ноги тихо ступают по деревянному полу. Ни одна половица не скрипнула, но шелест соломы вырывает из забытья. Прерывистое дыхание оглушительно. Геральт готов биться об заклад, что у ночного гостя пересохло во рту. Одним стремительным движением он бросает податливое тело на солому и прижимает грудь коленом.  
— Ты с ума сошёл, — еле слышно давит из себя Лютик. — Отпусти.  
— А ты не подкрадывайся, как тать в ночи.  
Геральт чувствует себя болваном не только потому, что он чуть не переломал барду ребра. Спрашивается, какого это хрена он его не учуял? Лютик больше не пах собой, да и вообще ничем живым. Только ржавой пылью и туманом.  
— Геральт, не шуми. Тихо бери Плотву и езжай отсюда побыстрее. Не думаю, что кто-то прямо кинется за тобой … Ну, из крестьян. Но лучше бы тебе гнать до рассвета.  
Лютик яростно шептал, почти приказывал.  
— С чего это я должен?..  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь, как всегда. Просто раз в жизни послушай меня, да послушай же!.. Тебе тут не место! Они спят, самое время делать ноги.  
— Ты считаешь меня совсем скотиной, да? Я не могу уехать просто так, не выполнив…  
— Ну, так отдай им задаток, дурья башка! Отдай и вали на все четыре стороны! Тут скоро будет совсем невесело.  
— То есть ты предполагаешь, что они тебя всё-таки грохнут, и прогоняешь меня. Железная логика.  
Лютик почти в отчаянии от его несговорчивости.  
— Да всё со мной будет нормально. Просто не нужно тебе это видеть, ну пожалуйста, Геральт, я тебя прошу…  
А ведьмак тем временем пристально разглядывает его глаза, влажно блестящие от гнева и бессилия.  
— У тебя ресницы слиплись.  
Лютик раздражённо дёргается.  
— О чём это ты?  
Россыпь мелких наблюдений — это ответы, которые Геральт пока не смеет проговорить до конца.  
— И верхние, и нижние. Слиплись от слез. Я же всё вижу в темноте.  
Тут Лютик приходит в ярость, только выражается она как-то странно.  
— Тупи-и-ица, — он захлёбывается злым плачем. — Да как же до тебя достучаться!.. — он впивается пальцами в плечи Геральта, дёргает за волосы, словно хочет разодрать эту жёсткую оболочку, проковыряться до живого мяса, до самой сути и нажать там на что-то, словно можно в чём-то убедить человека руками.  
Но Геральт считает, что он как раз разглядел нечто очень важное и упрямо не хочет отвлекаться. Сейчас он поймёт, сейчас, ещё немножко.  
— У тебя левая бровь подпалена. Поэтому кажется, что ты слегка удивляешься происходящему…  
Геральт монотонно бормочет странные слова, смысл которых ускользает даже него самого. Морщинки у глаз Лютика заметнее, потому что в них забилась пыль. С этим надо что-то делать.  
— От твоих глаз разбегаются трещины. Как высохшие русла рек. Но когда ты ляжешь на спину, слёзы потекут прямо по ним и смоют…  
— Нашёл время для этой хрени, безмозглая дубина, очнись!  
Он бешено колотит крепко сжатыми кулаками по груди Геральта, но это равносильно драке с каменной плитой. Ведьмак ловит его запястья, но сразу вспоминает, что там кровоподтёки от верёвок — Лютику будет больно! — и отпускает. Но, чтобы разом пресечь все трепыхания, крепко прижимает его к себе. Так можно продолжать разглядывать подбородок, щёку, волосы на виске. Наверняка там тоже есть подсказки. Геральт чувствует, что они рассыпаны по всему телу, как конфеты из волшебной сказки, которыми маленьких детей заманивают в домик колдуньи. Но Геральт большой и сильный, он не боится магии.  
Лютик пришпилен к нему, как лягушка к столу для вивисекции, шипит, отчаявшись найти понятные слова, теряет всякий стыд, прижимается губами к ушной раковине, старается дрожащими пальцами и прерывистым дыханием сказать то, что не удаётся выразить иначе. Это аргументы другого порядка, их нельзя опровергнуть в споре, только отразить всем телом, и тут у Лютика есть свои преимущества.  
Они ведут разговор двух больных, которые мечутся в чумном бреду в общей палате, два параллельных монолога, странным образом врастающих друг в друга.  
Лютик бесконечно всхлипывает: уходиуходиуходи, но Геральт чувствует только прикосновения сухих губ, шершавых, как клочья старого пергамента. Он слышит шелестящий голос, но не разбирает слов, потому что шум собственной крови оглушает, а Лютик бьётся у него в руках, словно рыба на песке.  
Всё неважно. Геральт не хочет ничего объяснять и ни во что вникать, он останется здесь навсегда, лишь бы слушать этот шелест. Треск рвущейся ткани, солома под ногами, сухие листья на ветру, вечная осень.  
_земля к земле  
тело к телу_  
Он разломил засохший хлеб, а из него полилась кровь.

***

Лютик лежит в серой мгле.  
Тело потряхивает от озноба. Такой правильный отрезвляющий холод.  
_Сердце моё, ты сегодня почти не болишь.  
Помни, что было разбито, то не разобьётся.  
В синем тумане рождается новый рассвет.  
Сердце моё, почему в мире холод и тишь?_  
Его губы беззвучно шевелятся, он давно уже научился сочинять без карандаша и лютни, просто в голове. У него даже нет позыва собрать балладу в нечто целое. Зачем жёсткая форма, когда всё вокруг тебя течёт?  
_Сердце моё, растворённое настежь, как дверь.  
Сердце моё, растворённое горечью в хлебе,  
Опьянённое поздним вином.  
Сердце моё, я не знаю, что делать теперь._  
Его новые чернила — это грязь, замешанная на злых отчаянных слезах. Такие стихи не для людей.  
_Сердце моё, я обращаюсь к тебе,  
Не обрывай в этой пустыне безбрежной  
Плач, опрокинутый ввысь._  
Так вот, как на самом деле выглядит предназначение. Не магические фокусы, а люди, прибитые друг к другу гвоздями. И каждый раз, когда в пронзённых насквозь ладонях дёргается кусок металла, пальцы судорожно переплетаются. Многие называют это любовью.  
_Сердце моё, пережившее ночь, будто крик,  
Ты пропустило удар, пропустило удар._  
Всё это было неизбежно. С самого начала.

***

Геральт просыпается от смутного запаха гари. В одиночестве. _Вы никогда не проснётесь рядом, как ни старайтесь_ — привычный скверный шепоток в голове. «Это мы ещё посмотрим!» — столь же привычно отругивается ведьмак. Безумие стало обыденностью.  
Он натягивает штаны и рубаху, выходит на воздух. Против обыкновения, на площади перед домом старосты пусто. Ни души и за заборами. Куда это они все подевались? Наверняка готовят новую пакость. И тут он на бегу перехватывает Крысю.  
— Куда это все ушли, девочка?  
Та меряет его неодобрительным взглядом.  
— К болоту, само собой.  
— Дурака гонять?  
Улыбается во всю ширь, довольная, будто ей конфету дали. А глаза-то у неё серые, с рыжими прожилками.  
— Зачем гонять? Уже загнали.

Hekate — Dance Of Taurus  
https://youtu.be/SByHdQ9v9dA

Она выворачивается из рук оцепеневшего Геральта и убегает. Издали раздаётся звонкий крик.  
— Пожалуйте полюбоваться, если есть охота!..  
В сознании вспыхивает чёрное солнце, расширяется до неимоверных пределов, а потом схлопывается. Обычный человек рухнул бы в обморок, но ведьмак по инерции начал действовать. Хоть как-то. Невпопад. Дико и хаотично.  
Он заметался по улицам. Распахивает двери — в домах никого. Все как вымерли. Голосов не слышно. Только запах гари усиливается. Но тут, слава великой, великой, великой Мелитэле, он натыкается на живого человека. За столом в одной из хат сидит пожилой кмет и чинит старый башмак.  
— Папаша! — заорал с порога Геральт. — Где Дурак? Куда его утащили?  
Дедок смотрит на ополоумевшего ведьмака с удивительным спокойствием.  
— Зачем же утащили, сам убежал. Не хотел, вишь лезть в болото. Не-е-ет, брат, шалишь, уговор есть уговор. Ну, наши-то и пустили пал по камышам, чтоб, как грит милсдарь Жрене, замотивировать.  
У Геральта уже не было сил на ненависть. Он смотрит на благообразного старичка, словно на диковинный говорящий гриб. Только спрашивает для чего-то:  
— А что ж ты не пошёл смотреть, как человека топят в болоте? Интересно же, наверное.  
Дед равнодушно тыкает пальцем под стол. Обе штанины пустые.  
— Нету ножек — нету праздника? — злобное веселье теперь накрыло и Геральта.  
Но собеседник отчего-то не обижается.  
— А ты ничо так, освоился. Шуткуешь, будто всю жизнь прожил у нас на Леттенхофщине.  
Увидев безумные глаза ведьмака, он торопливо поясняет.  
— Все рудокопные посёлки на топях — бывшие владения Леттенхофов. Нынче графья-то повывелись, а название осталось. А нам-то чо, пусть себе. Звучит красиво.  
— Как подобраться к месту на болоте, где вы обычно топите людей? Дед, ответь, пожалуйста, пока я тебе ещё и руки не повыдёргивал, — ласково просит Геральт.  
— Попробуй обойти причал справа, иди туда, где топче. Там камышей меньше. Тока берегись, ищи кочки и деревья, на траву ней суйся. Может он и живой ещё. Хотя сомневаюсь…

***

Геральт бережёт дыхание, поэтому ругается про себя. Немного однообразно, но зато с чувством. С чувством абсолютной беспримесной ненависти к жителям Багно, которые играючи провели их обоих. Так в базарный день профессиональный шулер разводит простака в три напёрстка.  
Как. Он. Мог. Быть. Таким. Тупым.  
Старая история на новый лад.  
Хозяйский сын. Ведьмак.  
Жертвоприношение.  
Они изначально хотели загнать в трясину их обоих.

***

Болото окружает дрожащая стена огня и дыма. Рыжее пламя с хрустом пожирает сухую траву, отплёвываясь в небо чёрной копотью. Верхушки камышей, словно кисти рук, зовущие за собой, колышутся в зыбком мареве. Иди к нам, ну давай же, ведьмак, жарковато, зато все вместе. На миру и смерть красна.  
Шагов тридцать сплошного огня, что же делать. Конечно, эти заросли скоро прогорят, но там за ними Лютик, и на ожидание нет времени. Может он уже по горло в трясине, может…  
Так. Без истерики. Найти воду. Облиться. Мокрая одежда не так быстро займётся. И найти палку или ветку, чтобы сбивать пламя на пути. Но вокруг только чахлая трава, даже лужи ни одной нет…  
И тут он слышит за спиной дурашливое хихиканье. Блаженная и на этот раз не изменила себе, притащив Геральту подарочек. Только сейчас это были не сорняки, а хороший веник из свежих осиновых веток. И ещё она несла ведро воды! С искренней благодарностью одним махом он выливает её себе на голову и хватает пучок прутьев. Ведьмак уже примеривается, как бы половчее стегнуть по первому ряду горящих камышей, но вдруг оборачивается и почти жалобно просит:  
— Меня в своих молитвах вспомни, баба!  
Безумная, по-прежнему, улыбаясь, осеняет его странным знаком.  
Кем бы ни были её боги, пусть как-то поднапрягутся.  
Ад можно пройти только насквозь, так ведь говорят? Геральт набирает в лёгкие побольше воздуха.

***

Глазами, слезящимися от едкого дыма, он сначала различает только левую руку, безвольно лежащую в грязи. Ладонь обмотана бинтами. Что эти твари успели с ним сделать с утра пораньше?  
Лютик завяз у самого берега, ушёл по пояс в густую трясину и не может выбраться. Видно, что силы его на исходе. Огненные искры уже тухнут, злобно шипя, на мокрой одежде. Геральт с усилием выдёргивает Лютика из ила и отталкивает на глубину, они падают в воду, но снова начинают проваливаться, вязнут, жирный ил, гладкий и блестящий, течёт по руками, как чёрная кровь.  
Геральт отчаянным взглядом нашаривает островок и тащит Лютика туда. Так они и держатся между небом и землёй, вцепившись в жалкую кочку, два грязных трясущихся существа в кольце огня. Невыносимо пахнет гарью, тиной, горячий пепел оседает в волосах. За чёрными клубами дыма — белое небо, в голове белый шум и чёрные мысли.  
Лютик как-то растёкся, потерял форму, словно всё это время держался из последних сил, но теперь понял, что испытания кончились, а к добру или к худу — уже неважно.  
_тина к тени  
тени к топи_  
Он почти висит на Геральте, голова безвольно лежит на плече, и если бы не поддержка, Лютик бы давно сполз под воду.  
_сон в трясине  
ил в затоне _  
Лютик монотонно бормочет ему куда-то в шею. Слов почти не разобрать, только еле слышное дыхание и вибрация, но почему-то всё понятно.  
_свет болота  
холод плоти  
мы утонем  
мы утонем_  
Чтобы прервать поток сновидческого бреда, маскирующегося под детскую считалочку, Геральт начинает городить всякий вздор.  
— Камыш скоро прогорит. Выглядит жутко, но мы выберемся, вот увидишь. Ты только потерпи ещё немножко. Знаешь, в каких переделках я только не бывал, но это что-то новенькое. Хотя постой! А этот случай с утопцами в Редании, я тебе не рассказывал?.. Ну, так вот, дело началось с того…  
На самом деле он не знает, как скоро кончится пожар. Нет и уверенности, что этот огонь естественного происхождения. Медальон подёргивается слабо, но ощутимо, да и болото полно сюрпризов.  
— Тише, тише, всё будет хорошо, — невпопад бормочет ведьмак, резко оборвав свою неправдоподобную историю. Он безотчётно гладит дрожащие плечи, хотя Лютик уже давно молчит.  
Тут Геральт вспоминает важное.  
— Это же твоя деревня, да?  
— Брось. Есть вещи поважнее.  
И Лютик, наконец, поднимает на него глаза.

Рыжие песчинки прилипли к щеке. _Веснушки от болотницы_ — опять чужая мысль.  
Это невыносимо обнажённый взгляд, страшный в своей жестокости и чистоте. Нельзя быть таким откровенным, не смотри на меня так, не смотри, я не выдержу.  
Лютик трогает его лицо кончиками пальцев, еле уловимо, на грани чувствительности, но Геральт почти впадает в транс. Лёгкое касание порождает настоящий взрыв. Запёкшиеся кровавые корки где-то в глубине сорваны, горячая волна захлёстывает с головой, он тонет, тонет, тонет.  
Неужели именно так выглядит счастье?.. Геральта больше не тянет на дно. Он невесомый и светлый, как пузырёк воздуха, взмывающий на поверхность.  
Даже не поцелуй, просто щекотное прикосновение, так рыбьи мальки покусывают пальцы. Уже совсем не холодно. Геральт продолжает улыбаться, даже когда чувствует острую боль в шее и понимает, что это конец.

***

Водоросли запутались в волосах. Так совершенно не годится, Геральт, нужно привести тебя в порядок.  
Сам видишь, у меня оказалось своё предназначение, чёрная струя в моей крови взяла своё.  
Этой жалкой земле нужны половинчатые решения и люди, лишённые полноты. Бесплодная доброта, порывистая тревожная любовь, благородство с червоточинкой внутри — вот осколки моего родового замка. Добро пожаловать!  
У тебя на носу рыжее пятнышко. Эта чёртова ржавчина повсюду. Дай я его рукавом…  
Я выбрал эти топи и их обитателей, таких же близких к распаду, как я сам.  
Ну и ещё кое-что из глубины. Ты сам видел той ночью.  
Может я и никчёмный спутник, зато прекрасный посредник. Мостик между тенью и светом, явным и воображаемым, блуждающий болотный огонь, связанный с этим местом душой и телом. Ну, почти как с тобой.  
Я бы нарвал тебе цветов, но это пошло. Такое же не для нас, да?..  
Столько лет я пытался изображать безумное веселье, тянуть из себя жилы и не замечать, какой мрак живёт внутри. И вот, пожалуйста, оказалось, что моя жизнь это не баллада, а рондель. Круг замкнулся. Слова иссякли.  
Ты уж прости, но придётся оставить всё как есть. Утешайся тем, что ты и так красивый.  
Я выбрал уйти на глубину и увести тебя с собой. Мой мотив не злость, а сострадание. Ты измотан до предела, бесплодные усилия и бесконечные утраты затянулись удушливой петлёй. Что я могу дать тебе? Только колечко на память: покой.  
Знаешь, как нужно любить, чтобы сделать такое?! Ну, да неважно. Тина покроет всё.  
Мне так жаль, Геральт. Так чудовищно непоправимо жаль.

***

Radiolarva — Llyn Ddu  
https://heliophagia.bandcamp.com/track/llyn-ddu

Люди потихоньку собираются на берегу. Огонь давно погас, и каждый шаг оглушает.  
Хрусть-хрусть — трещат угольки под ногами.  
Хрусть-хрусть — ломаются спины ракушек.  
Они одеты во всё самое лучшее, нищета в бережно хранимых прадедовских нарядах кажется почти очаровательной. Медные пуговицы на кафтанах начищены до блеска, в волосах бледные цветы.  
Поселяне смотрят, как заворожённые, на апофеоз своего праздника: пепелище тянет обугленные пальцы к болоту, мёртвого ведьмака обнимает не вполне живой Дурак.  
Староста от почтения шелестит, почти не заикаясь:  
— Вашшсветлость…  
— Господин виконт… тьфу ты, пропасть… в смысле, граф, прошу вас… — так же шёпотом подхватывает Пшонка.  
— Застудитесь, родненький, — запричитала было какая-то баба, но на неё зашикали.  
Герой праздника неловко улыбается.  
— И правда, пора. Но я ещё немного побуду с ним, подождите.  
Поселяне замирают. Они стоят смирно, даже дышать стараются потише.  
А Лютик продолжает распутывать белые волосы, тихонько напевая.  
_Сердце моё, ты не заперто в клетке пустой,  
Сопровождай его душу над тёмной водою  
Тропами смерти, которыми тени бредут…_

Наконец он поворачивается к людям и спрашивает.  
— Вы принесли его оружие?  
Из толпы выходит пожилая дама. Теперь никто бы не узнал в ней безумную бабу, раздающую сорняки: царственная осанка, платье дворянского покроя из ветхой, но все ещё роскошной парчи, даже седые волосы уложены по старинной моде. Она молча вручает оба меча старосте, войт с глубоким поклоном подаёт их Лютику. Тот кладёт оружие на грудь мёртвого ведьмака и толкает на середину болота. Неожиданное течение тут же подхватывает и уносит тело на глубину.  
Луч света пронзительно сверкает на серебряном клинке, ослепляя всех, а в следующее мгновение по воде уже расходятся круги.  
Словно никого и не было.  
Тихий шелест несётся по толпе.  
— Приняли, ох, божечки, приняли!  
Лютик неловко выбирается из болота, с него в три ручья течёт вода. Он освобождает левую руку от бинтов и отшвыривает их вместе с отравленной иглой подальше в топь.  
Дама порывисто сжимает его в объятиях. Лютик морщит нос:  
— Ну, мам, я же грязный.  
— Не говори глупости, Юли! Нашёл о чем беспокоиться, — она треплет его по волосам. — Отец бы тобой гордился. А-то я боялась, что теперь мне придётся играть дурочку на старости лет.  
— Ты была бы в сто раз лучше меня.  
В глазах графини де Леттенхоф блеснул озорной огонёк.  
— Да уж, старушки вызывают больше жалости, тут кто угодно раскиснет.  
Лютик смеётся и целует мать в лоб. Затем вспоминает, что они тут не одни, и доброжелательно хлопает старосту по плечу  
— А ты ещё сомневался во мне, старый скептик!  
Староста лопочет в яростном отрицании:  
— Надысть оттедова вашшшссть!  
Пшонка, привычно:  
— Никогда я не сомневался…  
Лютик мягко его прерывает.  
— …в ваших способностях, ваша светлость. Спасибо, но я уже и сам понимаю. Хотя милсдарь Анджей, как обычно, привирает. Кто бурчал, что от городских проку не будет, а?  
Жители Багно весёлой толпой возвращаются назад, оживлённо болтая и предвкушая праздничное застолье. Просто славные люди после тяжёлой работы. В глазах — удовлетворение и робкая надежда на то, что всё будет хорошо.  
— А здорово водит наш молодой граф!.. Прям за душу берет!  
— Когда ведьм-то меч вытащил, я думал всё, накрылась наше дело, покрошит в капусту да и смоется.  
— Не, я забоялись, что он соскочит, когда мы его светлость к позорному столбу, того… Уж больно у белоголового глаза такие стали.  
— Батюшка-то его у прошлом лете перенапрягся да спёкся.  
— Ну, любишь кататься!..  
— … Да и работал без души последние годы. Потому и имеем мы тут кукиш с маслом, выработка пошла совсем никчёмная.  
— Да тише ты, не расстраивай госпожу.  
— Так, а вы воды-то нагрели, бестолочи? Графа ж отмыть надо, застолье, праздник, а он, как лягух какой, весь в тине.  
— Чтоб ты таким заботливым был, когда в меня палкой тыкал! До сих пор синячище на боку.  
— Прощения просим, не рассчитал я маленько.  
— Да ладно, брось, отличный отыгрыш. Ты ещё лицо такое сделал, я думал, тут мне и конец.  
— А то ж! Я старался. Меня Бася натаскала…  
— Только ли в плане актёрского мастерства? — Лютик подмигнул.  
— Жениться мы хотим. Благословения просим.  
— Ой, только без этой ерунды, пожалуйста. Вы можете делать, что хотите.  
— Дык как без хозяйского слова!..  
— Реданский гуль тебе хозяин, дурень. Я такой же, как и вы. Только немножко другой.  
Лютик улыбается умиротворённо и немного растерянно, как человек вернувшийся домой из долгого путешествия и нашедший всех близких на месте за одним маленьким исключением: у них теперь пёсьи головы. Ему и смешно, и страшновато, и любопытно.  
Внутри у него пусто и светло.  
— А что, милсдарь Рене, какие изменения вы внесёте в вашу концепцию в этом году?  
— Мне нужно серьёзно поразмыслить. Вы, Юлиан, так вольно интерпретировали ритуал… Не могу понять, кто на самом деле принёс себя в жертву.

_мы все мы все мы все мы все мы все мы все мы все мы все мы все мы все_

***

Многоуважаемый господин Эскель!

Я наслышан о вашем мастерстве в уничтожении всякого рода чудовищ, а посему хотел бы воспользоваться оказией и предложить вам работу. На севере Метинны в области Миль Трахта, иначе называемой Стоозерьем, находится крупное село Багно.  
<…>  
Чтобы не быть голословным, предлагаю вам аванс — полторы тысячи флоренов. Если дело будет завершено к обоюдному удовольствию, вы получите ещё столько же.

Ждём вашей помощи, милсдарь ведьмак. Примите мои уверения в искреннем почтении.  
Граф Юлиан Альфред Панкрац де Леттенхоф

13 июня 1254 года

***

Emilie Autumn — The Art of Suicide  
https://youtu.be/iVVvrRfsuTU

В некотором царстве, в далёком государстве, куда за сто лет не дойдёшь и не доедешь, в озёрном краю без конца и начала, в мареве блуждающих огней, в туманной зыби испарений, в остановившемся времени, в мороси сумерек, в беспредельном полёте…  
Итак, в некоторой точке пространства кружатся тени.  
Седая женщина и молодой человек танцуют среди болот, смертельно опасных топей и рудокопных ям.  
Их сны простираются дальше наших.  
И музыка уже не нужна.

_The world is full of poets  
We don’t need anymore  
The world is full of singers  
We don’t need anymore  
The world is full of lovers  
We don’t need anymore_

_Emilie Autumn_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Ари Астеру, Брайану Фуллеру, Джону Фаулзу, Томасу Лиготти и Говарду Лавкрафту за мою покорёженную психику и за этот текст.  
> В последней части — прямые цитаты из песни Лоры Провансаль «Сердце моё» и несколько скрытых цитирований Лиготти.


End file.
